Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), gyroscopes, accelerometers, inertial measurement units (IMUs), magnetometers and other temperature sensitive sensors have recently improved their speed, accuracy, size, power and cost. In many applications, such as navigation, the output of these sensors is required to be extremely precise. A large contributor to the precision and accuracy of the sensors is their temperature sensitivity.